


liberosis

by gryffindormischief



Series: Harry Potter AUs! [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Quidditch Chasers, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Quidditch Player James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry Potter is wild, crazy, mad, head over heels for Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter is also very good at over thinking and worst-case-scenario daydreams. Consequently, he's also a bit of a nervous wreck.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Harry Potter AUs! [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817470
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	liberosis

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt! I hope you enjoy.

It’s always odd, that feeling of waiting for guests that aren’t quite guests. Particularly once the floors have been swept, all that can be dusted is dusted, and planned foods for the soiree have been prepped as much as possible. Then it’s just that awkward standing around ‘don’t mess the cushions’ feeling where you stand about like a stranger in your own home not quite knowing what to do with your hands.

One would think Harry Potter wouldn’t be subject to this type of feeling when it came to Ginny Weasley, at least not any longer. Not when they’ve known each other since they were in nappies and have been dating since - it’s hard to put a date come to think of it.

They so gradually slipped from friends, to just slightly more, to ‘can I snog you now,’ to ‘we are actually snogging’ it was a weird, nebulous kind of succession. Particularly that last bit where the ‘can I snog’ and ‘we are snogging’ were mere minutes apart, if that.

The strangeness was that in his 6th year rather than making any grand announcements or wondering how to tell everyone, they simply kissed each other like mad in front of the entirety of Gryffindor house and then proceeded to receive a flurry of owls from their extended family in the aftermath. The missives varied from Percy’s peevish ‘is that really proper Ginevra’ to Molly Weasley and James Potter’s ecstatic (and at times barely legible) ‘ _ finally Finally FINALLY _ ’ letters. Hogwarts was treated to Molly Weasley’s first foray into pleased-as-punch Howlers.

None of which means things are particularly new on the dating front. Two years in, they’re closer to engaged than not, Harry’s a fully qualified Auror, and Ginny has just completed her first training season as a reserve chaser with the Holyhead Harpies. 

Which may be the cause for Harry’s heart palpitations - almost two months of missed face-time with Ginny and there’s that niggling thought in the back of his mind, ‘What if she’s realized you're a specky git and moved along?’

Not that he’s so slim and lanky as before. Certainly training to be an auror nearly gave him carpal tunnel and a perhaps never to disappear knot between his shoulders from  _ entirely  _ too much paperwork. But there’s also the more physical aspects that hopefully earn him some appreciation from his girlfriend (almost hopefully fiancée).

“Harry darling?”

He blinks and manages to focus his gaze on Lily Potter who is currently halfway through cutting out biscuits shaped into the Holyhead Harpy logo from a pale sheet of dough. “Mum?”

“You’re about to drool.”

Harry narrows his eyes but swipes at his in fact drool free chin nonetheless. “Lies don’t become you, Mum.”

“It was illustrative,” Lily smiles, “I know you don’t like to hear it because you’re so grown up, but you are adorable.”

“I’m an auror,” Harry puffs, grabbing the cutter from Lily and resuming her efforts with practiced ease. There’s no telling how many cozy afternoons mother and son had spent in almost precisely this manner since Harry was tall enough to reach the counter with a step stool.

“You’re my baby,” Lily corrects, rinsing her hands in the sink. As she swipes herself dry, she pins Harry with her stare. “And Ginny loves you. A mum knows. You’ve got no reason to be nervous about being a passing fancy or whatever you’ve cooked up.”

There’s a pause before Harry sniffs with some Percy Weasley style haughtiness. “I’ve cooked up nothing of the sort. Except a delicious summer roast that will be ready in - approximately…”

Harry’s estimate is cut off by a few short knocks at the cottage door. He freezes, rather deer like, and stares at his doughy hands in a panic. At his mum’s smirk, Harry maturely sticks out his tongue and repeats the washing process she’d just done for herself. With much more splashing and swearing.

Lily pushes him toward the entryway with a light touch to his shoulder. “Off you get Romeo.”

And then in a blur, the door’s open and Ginny’s in his arms, her lips so warm and sure on his he feels like a dunce for even questioning anything to do with  _ them _ in the back of his mind. When he’s nearly breathless with the force of her, Ginny pulls away grinning, ponytail swinging behind her, cheeks wind chapped and freckled.

“Miss me Potter?”

“Of course Weasley,” Harry shoots back with an answering grin.

She rises on tiptoe and presses a depressingly chaste kiss to his cheek. “Missed you too, love. James in the yard?”

And before he can even muster up a response, Ginny’s already trotted through the house, disappearing into the back garden. The only pause comes when she shouts, “Back in a few. I need a professional chaser’s advice! Won’t linger too long.”

The door claps closed behind her, but not before James Potter shouts an excited ‘Ginny!’ and enters into some off-key rendition of a Harpy themed fight song.

When Harry turns back to his mum, she’s got his delicious summer roast in her arms (that looks and smells as amazing as he hoped) she’s biting back a commiserating grin.

Harry ruffles his hair and chuckles. “Should we be offended?”

Lily smirks. “We should sample the back side of this roast. They snooze, they lose.”


End file.
